Aitai
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, bisakah aku menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir ini saat melihat tulisan-tulisan yang mengenang 'kita' berdua? / Inspired by 'Aitai' - GUMI. RnR?


Ketika aku melihat secarik kertas usang yang terselip di buku _diary_ yang penuh tulisan mengenaimu, menghela napas adalah hal satu-satunya yang kubisa.

Kuambil kertas yang tak lain dari foto tua itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Wajahmu yang berada di samping wajahku yang tengah memamerkan gigi-gigi putih yang berjejer rapi seakan menatapku dengan senyum lebar yang biasa kau torehkan. Sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat senyum itu?

Hei, aku kangen padamu.

* * *

**Aitai**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation

Aitai © Ayano Suzune

Inspired by GUMI's song—Aitai

Warning: Lost of flashbacks

Notes: _Italic_ = flashback.

* * *

Senyumku perlahan-lahan mengembang di bibir ini begitu melihat wajahmu yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

Hei, kau tahu? Karena terlalu lama aku tak melihat wajahmu yang selalu melukiskan sebuah senyum liar, aku bahkan hampir melupakannya.

Wajahmu seakan sihir bagiku. Otakku langsung memutar berbagai macam memori saat kita bersama, seperti _video_ yang dimainkan berulang kali.

Aku mengangkat sedikit foto usang itu, kemudian menatap dalam-dalam tulisan yang ada di lembaran lain_ diary_ penuh kenangan itu.

**May 13 20xx**

**Dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. **

Mataku menatap datar tulisan pendek yang tergores di dalamnya. Senyumku perlahan memudar—mengingat kejadian saat kita bersama merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

_Gadis berambut hijau itu menjerit dengan kerasnya ketika temannya yang memiliki rambut serupa dengannya melemparkan seekor belalang ke arahnya. _

_"Gumiya! Berhenti! Kau tahu aku takut dengan belalang!" Gumi—gadis penyuka wortel itu berteriak-teriak. Cairan bening terlihat di sudut-sudut matanya. _

_Sedangkan temannya hanya tertawa lepas. "Sini," begitu katanya sambil membuka kedua tangannya. _

_Dengan takut-takut Gumi mendekat padanya, beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu sudah berada dalam rangkulan sahabatnya. _

_"Dia tidak menggigit, maaf aku hanya bercanda," yang laki-laki berbisik sementara tangannya sibuk menenangkan sahabat masa kecilnya—membuat gadis itu mengangguk-angguk dalam diam. _

_"Hei, aku menyukaimu."_

_Serentak kata itu membuat Gumi melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Gumiya begitu mendengar temannya mengatakan hal itu. Matanya membulat begitu mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut ketua tim basket di sekolahnya yang kini tengah menatap ke arah lain sementara semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. _

_Gumi hanya tertawa senang begitu mendengar hal tersebut keluar dari bibir sahabatnya. _

.

Seulas senyum pahit terbingkai di wajahnya ketika memori otaknya mulai mempermainkan dirinya sendiri.

Senja ini terasa sepi ketika ia mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian tersebut.

Dengan pelan, ia membalikkan lagi halaman buku tersebut—yang kini memamerkan tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

**May 20 20xx**

**Aku meneleponnya pada malam hari—hanya untuk mengatakan kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia tak bisa membalas ucapanku.**

Aku tertawa pelan ketika membaca tulisan tersebut. Teringat pada diriku sendiri yang begitu konyol, bisa-bisanya meneleponnya pada tengah malam saat semua penghuni rumah sudah tidur. Dan saat itu memang aku merindukannya.

Ah, rasa rinduku sekarang jauh melampaui rasa rinduku waktu itu.

.

_"Hei, Gumiya..?" Gumi menempelkan telepon genggam yang berada di genggamannya mendekat ke telinga kirinya. _

_"_Hm_?" _

_"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," gadis itu menjawab spontan. _

_Hening._

_Tampaknya pihak lelaki dalam cerita ini tidak membalas ucapan si gadis kecil yang malang. _

_"Halo? Gumiya, kau masih di sana?" Gumi berharap-harap cemas, memastikan bahwa temannya masih mendengarnya._

_"_Tidur, Gumi. Ini sudah larut malam. Selamat tidur_."_

_Dan obrolan singkat mereka berakhir sampai di situ. _

.

Tanganku kembali membalik-balikkan halaman yang ada, hingga aku menemukan tanggal yang menarik.

Juni tanggal 17, huh? Tanggal yang mengundang memori manis nan pahit.

**June 17 20xx**

**Kami bertukar kalimat "aku menyukaimu" dan ia memelukku begitu erat hingga aku hampir tak bisa bernapas. **

Aku tertawa-tawa kecil begitu melihat kalimat singkat tersebut, tanpa menyadari bahwa setitik air mata jatuh dari mataku, meluncur di pipi dan akhirnya jatuh dari dagu.

Kepadamu, aku menyukaimu.

.

_Dengan beraninya gadis itu menarik tangan si pemuda, mendekatkan wajah, dan menyisakan jarak di antara mereka hingga tinggal beberapa sentimeter—kontan membuat wajah si pemuda memerah, namun enggan untuk menarik diri. _

_"Hei, mau bertukar kalimat? Aku... menyukaimu," gadis itu akhirnya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan selama ini. _

_Sambil menahan napas, pemuda itu langsung menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya tanpa memerhatikan keadaan mereka, membuat si gadis hampir tak bisa mengambil oksigen demi kehidupannya. _

_"Aku juga... menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Gumi."_

_Dan mereka berpelukan di bawah pohon sakura itu, tanpa diketahui siapa pun. _

.

Air mata kembali menetes dari bola mataku yang tertutupi kelopak mata, kali ini kusadari dan tentu saja aku langsung menghapusnya.

_This bring back memories._

Aku membuka-buka kembali lembaran diary itu, berusaha menahan diriku yang kini menangis sesenggukan. Ya Tuhan, tolong aku.

Dan kini mataku tertuju pada tanggal yang benar-benar kuhindari selama ini.

**August 3 20xx**

**Dia berkata "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" kemarin. Tapi hari ini ia pergi selamanya. **

Aku semakin tak bisa menahan sesenggukanku ketika otakku memaksaku untuk memutar kembali kenangan pahit itu.

.

_"G-Gumiya!" Dengan mata yang sembab karena tangisan, Gumi terus mengejar orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. _

_Pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lemah pada kekasihnya itu hanya menatapnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah gadis itu. _

_"Aku mencintaimu." Sebelum Gumi membalas ucapan itu, Gumiya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya—meninggalkan dunia ini dengan senyum damai di wajahnya. _

_"GUMIYA? GUMIYA!" Gumi terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu, sementara orang-orang berpaikan putih yang tak lain dari dokter dan para suster menariknya menjauh dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu. _

.

Kini aku tak sanggup lagi membendung air mataku. Aku membiarkan cairan bening itu terus menelusuri lekuk wajahku satu per satu. Dan kini aku menangis dalam diam.

Mana janjimu? Bukankah kau berkata bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku? Apa itu masuk akal jika kau mengatakan aku-tidak-akan-meninggalkanmu tetapi esok harinya kau pergi begitu saja?

Kenapa kau tak pernah memberi tahuku tentang kanker otak yang menggerogoti tubuhmu selama ini?

Kau takut aku cemas? Kau takut aku terluka?

Aku jauh lebih terluka saat mengetahui kenyataan ini, dan menyadari bahwa kau telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Pandanganku mengabur karena air mata yang terus memenuhi rongga mata ini. Aku membalikkan halaman berikutnya dan menyadari bahwa aku berhenti menulis di buku penuh kenangan bersama dirimu itu setelah kau meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Kuraih sebuah pensil mekanik hijau yang berhiaskan gantungan kunci berbentuk wortel. Salah satu barang kembar yang kita miliki.

Kutorehkan beberapa kata di dalam buku itu, melepaskan lembaran kertas tersebut dari lembaran yang lain dan menatapnya sebentar.

'_Aku selalu mencintaimu_'.

Balasan untukmu yang belum sempat kubalas. Meskipun aku tak dapat meraih hatimu dengan kata-kata ini, aku tetap mencintaimu.

Aku masih memiliki hati yang selalu mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" dan "aku ingin selalu bersamamu".

Senja ini berakhir dengan lembaran kertas berisikan tiga huruf itu terbang mengikuti angin dan menghilang dari pandangan mata.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Akhirnya ada mood lagi buat balik ke fandom ini. He? Kenapa buat fanfic ini dan ga nerusin yang lain? Karena aku dari dulu kepengen buat fic ini, tapi ga kesampean mulu. Niat yang tertunda kan xD

Btw ini bukan song fic ya, minna. Ini cuma "inspired" hehe ._.v

Galau ya? Kerasa ga feel-nya? Huehehe, semoga feel-nya nyampe ke readers sekalian ya :')

Aku tau, aku ngutang banyak banget fic belum selesai kan. Maaf, lagi kena WB dan aku belum ada mood buat ngelanjutin fic-fic tersebut. Sedangkan ide baru terus bergelantungan di otak u,u

Maaf kalau fic ini ngebosenin dan ga jelas Dx

Last but no least, mind to review, favorite, and follow? Thankies~ :)


End file.
